


honey, come put your lips on mine

by MoonlightBreeze



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (we're making that a tag because I said so), Blushing Alex Danvers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Making Out, Mild Smut, Supergirl needs more character tags, Teasing, as you can tell I have no idea what to tag this, no beta we die like men, supersanta2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Alex and Lucy have a nice night in filled with Christmas movies, teasing, and a little more fun than Alex bargained for. Not that she's complaining.Written for the Super Santa Femslash 2020 prompt: Holiday movie marathon.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	honey, come put your lips on mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbobarbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbobarbie/gifts).



> Hey, guys! This fic is written for the Supergirl femslash Secret Santa, and the prompt fill: holiday movie marathon. 
> 
> To my giftee: Hi! I really enjoyed writing this little thing and I hope that you enjoy reading it. <3 I've never written this ship before, so I'm sorry if the writing or characterization isn't the best. Happy holidays!
> 
> I have no idea how this became foreplay/borderline smut, to be honest. If you follow me and/or have read some of my other fics, then you know that I rarely write smut and I'm not at all confident in my abilities to do so. However, Alex and Lucy decided to interrupt their movie marathon with some teasing, and who was I to deny them that?
> 
> The title is taken from COIN's Talk Too Much, which is a personal favourite song of mine. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

“I’ve got the popcorn!” Lucy called from the kitchen, and Alex smiled a little to herself. She didn’t know what she’d done to deserve a girlfriend like Lucy - who not only knew the way she liked her popcorn but was willing to make it on a regular basis - but she knew she was the luckiest woman on the face of Earth and beyond. 

“Just for that, I’ll let you pick the first movie,” Alex called back. She flipped on the TV and got up to sort through her movies. She had quite a few Christmas ones - Kara loved the holidays - and she knew Lucy would have a lot to choose from. 

The microwave sounded in the kitchen as Alex thumbed her way through _Elf_ , _Frosty the Snowman_ , _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , and _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_. Those were her favourites, so she made sure to surreptitiously place them on top. She knew Lucy would get the hint; her girlfriend was amazing like that. 

A few minutes later, the popcorn began popping in the microwave, and Alex had amassed a hefty stack of Christmas movies for the two of them. She returned to the couch, placing the movies in front of her DVD player for Lucy to look through. 

Normally, Kara would be joining them for a holiday movie marathon like this, but she was out with Mon-El and J’onn, drinking and celebrating their most recent victory at the DEO. Alex and Lucy were invited, too, but Alex had been craving some alone time with her girlfriend for weeks. Not that she didn’t love her family, but sometimes it was nice to curl up with Lucy and simply exist in the same space as each other for a little while. It was like coming home. 

“Popcorn’s ready!” Lucy shouted. Alex grinned eagerly. A few seconds later, Lucy emerged from the kitchen, carrying a huge bowl of Alex’s favourite popcorn. Alex’s eyes roamed over the top and she was pleased (but not surprised) to see her favourite seasoning and a liberal amount of butter covering the popcorn. _Just how she liked it_. 

“Good enough for your standards?” Lucy teased, placing the bowl next to Alex on the couch. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Anything you make is wonderful, Luce.”

“Thanks,” Lucy replied, “but I’m no prodigy or anything.”

Alex rolled her eyes again. “You’re being modest.”

Lucy, sensing that she was fighting a losing battle, opted not to respond and instead headed over to the DVD player to choose a movie. To Alex’s delight, Lucy’s fingers landed on _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ , Alex’s all-time favourite. She smiled and curled up with her popcorn and waited for Lucy to join her. 

The opening credits provided an optimal amount of time for Lucy to get back to the couch and for Alex to shift & move until she was in a prime cuddling position with her girlfriend. Lucy rolled her eyes at Alex’s antics, but nevertheless wrapped an arm around her waist and cuddled her close. 

The movie began to play in a few minutes, and Alex dipped her fingers into the popcorn bowl, returning with a handful of perfectly seasoned, buttered-to-perfection popcorn. She reached up and fed some to Lucy, eating most of it herself. _Perfect_. Lucy really did know exactly how she liked her popcorn. Alex always burnt it, herself. 

As the movie continued to play and the amount of popcorn in the bowl began to dwindle, Alex found herself eternally grateful to have such a wonderful girlfriend. 

“Every Who down in Whoville, the tall and the small, they'll stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing. They'll stand hand-in-hand, and those Whos will start singing!"

Lucy had managed not to giggle at her girlfriend thus far, but when Alex began to recite the Grinch’s lines, she couldn’t contain herself. She snorted with laughter, giggling into her hands. 

Alex pouted at her and threw a piece of popcorn into her hair. “Stop laughing at me!”

“Sorry, babe,” Lucy replied, still shaking with mirth. “I just can’t believe you sometimes, that’s all.”

“It’s not my fault,” Alex whined. “Kara loves this movie! We watch it every Christmas!”

“Oh, yes, I’m sure _Kara_ is the one who insists on it,” Lucy replied, raising a skeptical eyebrow at Alex. “I saw that it was first on your pile. Don’t lie to me, Danvers.”

“Or what?” Alex challenged. “You’ll have to punish me?” Her breath caught in her throat at her own words, and she blushed furiously. 

Lucy hummed in consideration, threading her fingers through Alex’s hair. “I might just have to, if you continue lying to me.”

Alex pressed herself even closer to her girlfriend, setting the bowl of popcorn to the side. “Is that a promise?”

“Naughty kitten,” Lucy purred. “I think your punishment would be too much of a reward.”

“So what?” Alex responded, smirking. “It _is_ Christmas.” She tilted her head upwards and pressed a light, feather-soft kiss to the corner of Lucy’s lips. “I’ve been pretty good this year.”

“I think that’s debatable,” Lucy teased. “Better check the Naughty vs. Nice list.”

“You better,” Alex breathed, sagging into her girlfriend’s arms. “I don’t think I can wait too much longer.”

“Impatient.” Lucy reached down to fondle Alex’s left breast. She rolled the mound in her hand, and the little groan that Alex let out at the movement made her cheeks flush pink again. “Shhh.” Lucy placed a finger over Alex’s lips. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

That made Alex blush even harder, and she surged upwards to capture Lucy’s lips in a crushing kiss. She couldn’t be seen as the shy one, after all. That simply wouldn’t do.

Lucy chuckled against her lips and kissed Alex back fiercely, pressing her body to Alex’s and twining their legs together on the large couch. Alex inhaled sharply when Lucy slipped a thigh between her legs, giving Alex something to grind down against.

The cartoonish music of the movie drummed on in the background, silenced quickly by Alex’s moans as the embrace she was locked in with Lucy got more passionate. 

Alex and Lucy broke apart for a few seconds to breathe, and Alex smiled to herself. This wasn’t what she was expecting when they had decided to have a holiday movie marathon, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. 

When they could both breathe again, she leaned forward and slammed her lips to Lucy’s once more. With the feeling of the brunette against her, surrounding her, Alex couldn’t help but feel that this might be the best Christmas yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
